How to get a Dragon a Girlfriend (adopted)
by AnyNameIsFine
Summary: Toothless loves Stormfly and decided it's time to tell her, but every time he does, he gets interrupted, But Hiccup got sick and Astrid is in charge. Will Toothless finally able to confess? and what are the other dragons up to now? Warning: Slow Updating Toothfly and Hiccstrid
1. Chapter 1:Sick Day

**Hi AnyNameIsFine here. Just adopted this story from The Shadow Gryphon and I suggest you read his story first it has the Title of "How to get a dragon Girlfriend" it has the first chapter there, it's basically his story and I just wanna add my thoughts (?) to it so I adopted it. I hope you'll like it the way you liked the first chap. I'm not pushing you to like it. This is my first story so please bear with me if it's written in an unprofessional way. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not HTTYD, and not this story it originally belongs to The Shadow Gryphon.**

**Anyway. … I guess here goes nothing**

HTTYD-HTTYD-HTTYD-HTTYD-HTTYD-HTTYD-HTTYD-HTTYD

**The Next Day**

'Today is the day, I'm going tell her. Yes, I will and no one is going to stop me this time' thought a certain black dragon while jumping up and down on his Viking's roof also the son of the chief of their little island, Berk. 'What's taking him so long? I should be hearing a "coming bud" or something by now. Is he sick or what?' with that train of thought the dragon known as Toothless jumped even more on the roof causing the owner of the house to go outside and check the commotion on his roof.

''Man what's with Hiccup today we should be flying by now not-" "Hey Toothless" said dragon perked up in hearing his name. Looking down at the side of the house he could see one of his dragon friend and two teenage Vikings his human befriended with. Astrid, Fishlegs and Meatlug stood there looking at the dragon with quizzical faces.

'What are they doing here? And where's Stormfly' Toothless thought and searched the vicinity for the said Nadder, but his search was interrupted with the sound of the door to the Haddock house opening 'Finally' cheered Toothless as he glided down to the side of the house where the Vikings are, causing the teenage Vikings to step back to give the dragon a landing spot.

Toothless immediately ran to the door fully intending to meet his Viking and give him a shove or two for having him wait _that_ long at roof.

Astrid, Fishlegs and Meatlug soon followed after Toothless shaking their heads at the dragon's eagerness at seeing his Viking. By the time they made it in front of the house they took in the scene before them, which was interesting to say the least.

Their chief Stoick the Vast looks upon the Night Fury with a stern expression on his face with matching clenched tight fists at his side while the Night Fury looks at house, specifically at what they know as Hiccup's bedroom window with an alarmed expression then, back at the chief with a pleading one but, no Hiccup around.

…What?

"Do you understand you reptile?" said the Chief with a slightly gruff tone

"Chief what's going on here? Where is Hiccup?" asked a slightly confused Astrid

"Hiccup came down with a fever last night he's in his room. Gothi said he needs to rest but this reptile here wouldn't allow him" Explained the Chief as he pointed an accusing finger at the worried Night Fury.

"How come? Toothless is very protective of Hiccup, how come he wouldn't let him rest?"

Stoick sighed "Hiccup heard his dragon's call and was bothered by it so-. Not so fast there beast" He bellowed as he blocked Toothless' way to the door stopping him from going to Hiccup.

"Stay out of my way I need to see my human. Move." roared Toothless as he tried to get through the large form of the Chief.

"Hey Toothless, calm down I'm sure he would let you see Hiccup if you won't act like a hostile, wild dragon" said Meatlug as she inched closer to Toothless. That seemed to calm the Night Fury down allowing the Chief to push him a little ways back.

"Will you calm down" "I need to see my human" sighed Toothless as his ears pinned to the side of his head "I'm worried"

Astrid seemed to understand the dragon's whine for she said "Let him see Hiccup, Chief" Toothless perked up and the Chief stared at her, before the Chief could say anything she added "You can't keep a dragon away from his rider, It will be like keeping a mother away from her child, especially if the child is sick."

There seemed to be an inner struggle in the Chief's mind weighing the pros and cons of allowing his son's dragon to see him. Fishlegs then added "It will save you and us a headache Chief, believe me. I know how persistent a dragon can be if they're worried for their rider plus Hiccup probably wants to see Toothless"

With a big sigh and heavy glare at the dragon, the Chief sighed and nodded. Taking this as his cue Toothless bounded inside navigating his way till he reached his Viking's room.

Slowly entering he noticed that the room has a funny smell in it, he vaguely remembers smelling this scent once before at Fishlegs' house when he was sick. Hiccup explained it was the smell of herbs used for medicine, but it still bothered him nonetheless for he would sneeze every now and then because of it.

Hiccup cracked on eye open when he felt a presence inside the room, turning his head he saw Toothless slowly walking up to him at his bed with a curious look in his face.

"Hey bud. Sorry I didn't answer you when you were calling earlier, I really was too weak to get up"

'Eh it's okay. Apology accepted. Though, you owe me a looong fying trip because of that. And a smack as well but that'll have to wait till you're well enough but for now go have your rest, you need it' The dragon rambled on in his dragon language as if Hiccup can understand him and nuzzled his rider's shoulder lightly.

''You probably want me to rest, right bud?" Hiccup said weakly "Then rest I will Mr. Bossy" He said lastly before going to a slumber. Toothless nodded as he adjusted as best as he could, his rider's blanket around him.

As he settles himself at the side of the bed he heard footsteps going upstairs to this room. He growled lightly till a familiar smell hit him. Astrid. He shot up and looked joyfully at the blonde Viking.

'Hey thanks for that save earlier with that grumpy Viking huh' He went over to her and nuzzled her hand. Astrid laughed at this then looked at Hiccup. "He's asleep?" He nodded she smiled "Good. Listen Toothless You better not do anything crazy to Hiccup alright?" The dragon looked offended 'Of course I won't, who do you think I am? Hookfang?'

"I know you won't but I have to make sure" she continued as soon as she saw his face ''the Chief is very busy today so he can't take care of Hiccup. He put me in charge of him and you, so whatever you do will reflect on me so no funny business got that?" she sternly asked as he nodded.

"Good. Now to start things let's put a little heat in this house winter is nearing so it's colder. Light the fireplace downstairs, okay Toothless? I didn't gave her that order when I asked her to fetch wood earlier" The Night Fury looked at her with a confused face "What do you mean he- ACHOO' Astrid looked at him ''You might want to go now Toothless, If you get exposed to smell of herbs too much you might really get a cold"

Taking her advice he headed downstairs "I wonder who this 'HER' is. Hmmm. Maybe Meatlug?. Ahh I'll probably see once I got there' he pondered. As he took the last step of the stairs and rounded on the corner he immediately stopped in his tracks and his heart suddenly beat rapidly as he saw 'HER'.

"Hi Toothless" 'Her' greeted cheerfully

Hearing her voice his resolve and determination from earlier faltered slightly. With a shaken voice he answered

"S-S-Stormfly?''

"Astrid asked me to fetch wood cause we'll be taking care of Hiccup today" She answered oblivious to his nervous state.

"W-WE?'' Oh Gods. This will be an interesting day.

HTTYD-HTTYD-HTTYD-HTTYD-HTTYD-HTTYD-HTTYD-HTTYD

**So how was it? Good? Bad/ Poor? Too OOC for them? Please review**


	2. Chapter 2: Mother's Intuition

**Well am I glad or what?! HAHA thanks for trystrike, first reviewer. I appreciate it man. That was awesome. Thanks for the follows and fav. and the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: You should be used to this by now…am I right?**

'_DRAGON'S THOUGHTS'_

''DRAGON'S SPOKEN THOUGHTS''

Just to make sure you guys aren't confused cause I'm pretty confused myself when I read it.

**HTTYD-HTTYD-HTTYD-HTTYD-HTTYD-HTTYD-HTTYD-HTTYD**

'_Aww man, the Gods hate me. Some people deal with their persistent dad or over-caring mom, no not me I have to deal with crushes that makes your heart skip a beat, bring you in a nervous state, make a moron out of yourself in-front of them, ramble on and on in your mind without them knowing it and-'_

"TOOTHLESS!''

''W-What? W-what? W-where's the f-fire?'' Stormfly looked at him with an amused expression. ''I j-just d-did t-those t-things d-didn't I?''

''Did what?''

''Y-yeah I r-rest my c-case'' the poor Night Fury looked down in shame and ramble-AGAIN- in his mind on about how he's such an embarrassment until the sound of giggling approached his ears. He looked up and saw Stormfly looking at him while giggling.

''S-something f-funny?''

''Oh nothing, just that when I thought you are very cute when you stutter'' Toothless blushed at this ''Plus that previous conversation that we had gotta be the longest one we ever had '' She cheerfully informed him causing him to give her his infamous gummy grin_ 'She thinks I'm cute. Alright, good move Toothless, good move, who would've thought stuttering will help me hehe'_

''So what does Astrid want to do with these woods anyway?'' asked Stormfly as she showed Toothless the woods she gathered. _'Hmm that's a lot of wood. I don't think we need all of them' _He thought as he looked at the stacks of wood piled on the floor of the Haddock House. When he finally decided with what to do with them he looked at Stormfly and with all the courage he could gather he said:

"Astrid wants to light the fireplace to have the house a little heat but there are too many woods. I say put the necessary woods in the fireplace then have the remaining others be put on their wood storage area. Astrid may be using them later on'' Stormfly blinked then blinked again it was now Toothless' turn to give her a confused and amused stare.

"S-stormfly?'' ''Light the fireplace right? Okay I'm on it'' said Stormfly and immediately went to business in bring the heat into the Haddock house. When she was done she felt a little tingling sensation running down her spine as if someone was watching her, true to her assumptions she saw Toothless looking at her oddly and she felt it again when she gazed into his dark orbs '_Oh Gods why does my heart always beat rapidly when I see his eyes so focused and so-'_

She was cut with her thoughts when the door suddenly opened. Both dragons took on defensive stances until ''Woah, woah, woah, calm down guys it's us!'' explained a very nervous looking Fishlegs with Meatlug standing behind him ''Hi guys'' she greeted them in a slow manner of talking.

Seeing there was no danger the two dragons immediately calmed down, Fishlegs then hurriedly scurried upstairs to where they know as Hiccup's room. As soon as her rider left she faced the Nadder and Night Fury "So care to explain why you almost pounced on my rider back there?"

The two shared a sheepish looks then turned to Meatlug "We're very sorry ma'am" they both said at the same time while slightly bowing their heads as if they're talking to their mother. It really would make sense because since there is no _mother material_ in their little Dragon group Meatlug took it upon herself to be their 'stand-in mother' and no one ever complained, not even Hookfang and _that_ is saying something.

"Something smells fishy here" she said as she studied them. Both Dragons looked at her with an alarmed expression._ 'Gotcha' _she declared triumphantly "So-"

"What are you guys doing here?" Stormfly asked in an attempt to change the subject. She can't afford to have Toothless know what she was just thinking just now. It will be super…awkward?

Sensing the Nadder's distress Meatlug decided to let it go…for now

"My rider was asked to get Hiccup's medicine from Gothi by Astrid. It's the least that he can do since he can't help with taking care of Hiccup"

"How come, you guys busy?" said Toothless as Stormfly blinked at him again _'He didn't stutter. Why didn't he stutter? Does he only stutter when he's talking to me? Am I too intimidating or something?' _These were the Nadder's panic thoughts.

"Yeah unfortunately Fishlegs want to do a little test on the other Dragons"

"A test huh" Toothless let out a little chuckle "That'll be interesting"

"Yeah no kidding. Can you even believe he wants to do it because of a silly dream he got last night?"

"A dream, really? Do we even wanna know what's in that dream?"

"Believe me you don't want to go there" She finally said as they both laughed but Meatlug immediately stopped as soon as she saw Stormfly's slight glare on her.

Now _that_ confused her.

Stormfly is always a happy Dragon, very seldom to get angry, but now glaring at her for no apparent reason. It definitely baffled her, but then, a thought struck her. Slowly breaking her gaze on Stormfly she looked over at Toothless who was smiling to himself as if remembering a distant memory then back at Stormfly again. One by one realization slowly sunk into her. Toothless' stutter every time Stormfly will talk to him, Stormfly's embarrassed face when their friends teased them together behind Toothless' back and many more other hints but this, this confirmed everything, the missing piece she need to find out what's going with these two : Jealousy

Meatlug smiled her 'knowing smile' and Stormfly's glare softened and she was now filled with horror. _'Oh no, please tell me it's not what I think it is'' _Meatlug seemed to read her thoughts for she declared:

"Really Storm?" That got Toothless' attention so he focused on the two girls "Something this important and you won't tell me?"

Stormfly is clearly in defense mode "No, no it's not like that it's-it's ummm…. It's not what you…think.." '_Gods please tell me Meatlug is not saying that I like Toothless, not it's not like that, I mean yeah I have a little crush on him but it's not like I like him right? Argh even if that's the case it's impossible what with the species and all. It's just plain impossible"_

Meatlug seemed to understand her thoughts cause she declared again "We'll talk later okay Stormfly?" Stormfly nodded and Toothless just stood there watching the scene before him with a half-confused and half-amused look "Then you can elaborate and sort this thing out" Meatlug continued, then she looked at Toothless "After us girls talk we'll have a serious talk Mister" Toothless' eyes widen ever so slightly but he knows better than to say no to her with that motherly tone.

So he just nodded

Meatlug nodded back then they heard pair footsteps running down the stairs. When they looked at the stairs they saw Hiccup with Fishlegs supporting him as he walk Astrid right behind them. Toothless immediately went into Mama Bird mode and bounded at the teenage Vikings.

"What are you doing up and out of bed Hiccup you should be resting" then he turned to Astrid "What do you think you're doing? Let him rest. His fever might worsen you know, what will happen then?" Meatlug and Stormfly let out little giggles and it seemed to ease the tension that was slowly building earlier.

"Toothless calm down will you? You might knock Hiccup down" Astrid warned the worried Fury "What is he doing out of bed?!" he exclaimed loudly or at least that was what it sounded to the other Dragons but to the Vikings it sounded more like a little Dragon roar.

"Don't roar!" Astrid exclaimed just as loudly "You want an explanation?" "YES" Astrid flinched back from the loudness of his last roar, as if she understand his last exclamation of yes she said "Hiccup needs to go to the bathroom, do you really want him to have an accident on bed?" then Toothless looked at her strangely then exclaimed with an innocent tone in his voice

"What's wrong with that? I tinkle in the woods"

Worst. Mistake. Ever.

Laughter ensued from behind him. _'Oh Gods' ._ Slowly turning around he saw Meatlug hysterically laughing while Stormfly was turned away but he can see her shoulders* shaking with silent laughter. _'I'm gonna kill myself' _He thought before slumping at the ground near Astrid's feet.

Said Viking was now thoroughly confused with the Dragons' behavior. Good thing Fishlegs and Hiccup returned already and was now standing at her side watching the scene.

"What happened?" Asked Hiccup weakly concern flooding him as he saw Toothless' form curled like a ball on the ground. "I have no idea" Astrid said almost as weakly as Hiccup's voice "But I'm sure everything's fine. Let's get you upstairs alright?" She said as he took Hiccup away from Fishlegs grip and headed upstairs Hiccup glanced one last time at his dragon.

Fishlegs however was interested in the scene before him but by this time laughter was now dying down. Meatlug composed herself and Stormfly now turned back to face them and if one would really look closely you could see the hint of somewhat a lighter blue on her scales-sign of a Nadder's blush- and Toothless is still curled like a ball

"Oh man nice slip-up Toothy haha" Meatlug teased then walked over to Fishlegs who petted her for a moment.

"You still here Legs?" turning, they saw Astrid at the bottom of the stairs "I was just about to leave" Fishlegs answered "Come on Girl, call us if you need help Astrid" to which Astrid nodded to. "Bye guys and Toothless" said Dragon slowly looked at the Gronkle dreading what she'll say next "Choose your words correctly next time and say sorry to the poor woodland creatures when you _tinkle_ in the woods" she laughed lastly then pushed her rider outside leaving Toothless to curl up some more.

"Guess it's just the two of us huh?" Looking up he saw Stormfly looking at him and embarrassment filling him but:

"Toothless, Hiccup wants to see you" _'YES' _he cheered then bounded upstairs Astrid followed him with her gaze then looked at Stormfly "Hey girl, you can go out if you want to you don't need to be cooked up in here" with a soft smile she left for Hiccup's bedroom leaving Stormfly to her thoughts

'_Yeah, a little air wouldn't hurt. I really need it right now' _with that she left to have some early morning flight.

**HTTYD-HTTYD-HTTYD-HTTYD-HTTYD-HTTYD-HTTYD-HTTYD**

***She really has shoulders, I checked **

**Well I really don't have any idea how this turned out into **_**this. **_**But I hope you guys like it**

**Review please?**


	3. Chapter 3: Hiccstrid Fluff (sort of)

**STILL ALIVE HAHA!**

**Yep I'm still alive and I am very terribly sorry for this late update. You see guys a lot has happened this past week and I'm just gonna relay to you guys my epic journey through the land of EXCUSES:**

**Sep. 22-23: I am fighting with a writer's block**

**Sep. 24: I won it and established my first draft of this chapter (well the original chapter 3 that is), but when I finished, it's late already so... yeah time to hit the hay or however that saying goes.**

**Sep. 25: I was busy with the Excuses School of Reasons for Excuses cause I just remembered I had to report in one of my classes that requires me to learn the history of Rome. (I'm pretty sure my brain bled out)**

**Sep. 26: I was so pissed, cause the report is cancelled and that meant I learned and bled my brain out for nothing (*insert top of the lungs scream here*) I'll end this here figure out the rest if you want. I honestly don't wanna cuss.**

**Sep. 27: I was about to upload the chapter that I made on Sep. 24 but I saw the summary and it says Toothfly and HICCSTRID. It has Hiccstrid in it and I haven't done any Hiccstrid fluff whatsoever, sooo I made a new one and this is it.**

**Sep. 28: We went to the movie with my family to watch Maze Runner (It rocks, and I love Thomas Sangster even more *fangirl scream*)**

**Sep. 29: Yesterday, The monster is out of its den so I have to fight it. Plus it's Warfreak Monday at Excuses School of Reason for Excuses sooo… yeah**

**Also:**

**Reader: you have double comments dear and I really didn't count it as two because they have the same question only difference is the last part. Anyway as the pen name implies Any Name Is Fine, I'm fine with Mr. or Ms. I'm cool with any of them and yes it's from Frozen.**

**g****rievousrommel****: Bad form, bad influence. Toothless might try it out and that is a big NO NO NO. Thanks for reading this though. **

**Other readers: Thanks for even paying attention to this and if you ever read this long A/N. thank you very much. Salamat po with matching curtsy.**

**Disclaimer reared it's ugly head and then…**

**Me: Get out of here**

**Disclaimer: Bitter**

**Me: Shut Up**

**HTTYD-HTTYD-HTTYD-HTTYD-HTTYD-HTTYD-HTTYD-HTTYD**

**At Hiccup's Bedroom**

A lone Viking lies in his bed in the middle of a fairly sized bedroom. Sketches hung freely from the wall above a desk at the right side of the bed. Everything is motionless even the Viking known as Hiccup, he had been contemplating on the many things that had happened in his life. One big inhale of breath and he reminisced on his favorite memory: When he established a full bond with his Best Friend; the Night Fury who is now….

Currently…running….err…..flying/gliding up the stairs as fast as he could, then he rounded the corner straight to the Viking's room until *screeching sounds* (I'm not so good with sound effects. Live with it.)

He stopped at the side of the Viking's bed by at least half an inch far from it causing the Viking to sit upright on full alert buuut since he is ill we all know he'll regret that aaaand regret he did.

"Owwww" He groaned as he cluthched his head which is now currently throbbing with pain from the sudden movement. Unknown to Hiccup the Fury is now currently apologizing over and over again. Thoroughly regret of his actions.

"I'm so sorry over a billion times Hiccup, I'm just so panicked and embarrassed and….and….." "Bud please calm down you're making this stupid headache worse" complained Hiccup as he took deep breathes to compose himself and subdue the headache. The Night Fury let out a sigh.

"Man, I have the worst of luck ever. First I flunk with Stormfly, I can't tell her how I feel and every time that I do, I get interrupted, I'm the last of my kind and now _this" _he let out a little pathetic whine "Maybe I should really just go jump off a cliff or I could eat tons of eels or something" he shuddered visibly at the thought of eels *

"Hey you two" greeted a cheery voice from the door. The pair looked over and saw a teenage blonde Viking "Why the sad face Toothless and Hiccup, why are you sitting?" she said as her face scrunched up in confusion but ended with a stern expression.

"Hello to you too as well M'lady" Astrid raised on perfect eyebrow "And I'm sorry I was just startled when Toothless came in so I sat upright but I regretted it already"

"I am really sorry again Hiccup, really" "Well understandable. By the way he bounded up the stairs, I should have known you'd be startled"

She walked over to the bed and gently guided Hiccup to lie down. Once he did, she affectionately ruffled his brown locks and gave him a kiss to his temple and sat at the chair near the bed then she looked at Toothless ready to scold him for his actions but, when he saw him, he was looking expectantly at the door as if he was expecting someone to burst in or something.

"Toothless what are you looking at? Is someone coming?" the Fury let out a sigh that sounded like a whine to Astrid "Guess she ain't coming I guess" he mumbled. He looked at her then shook his head no. He walked over to her with a questioning look then he put her left hand on his snout and slightly puffed at the bracelet in it causing for it to sway.

Realization dawned on Astrid's eyes "Oh, she looked stressed earlier actually, so I told Stormfly she can go out so, she might be out flying by now. " The Fury looked back at the bracelet and is seemed to be mesmerized by it. No matter how many times he sees it he is never ceased to be drawn by it.

The bracelet is just a simple chain, in it's middle two little what looked like silver cubes aligned with two blue beads on either on it's side complimented with a circular silver bead and in very middle is a hanging tiny silver sculpture of Stormfly**. Hiccup gave it to her on sixteenth birthday two years ago. She didn't know where he got it but she have a hunch it was from Trader Johann considering he was there at least half a week before her birthday and they were being very secretive.

It was funny actually, every time Astrid was near they would act what they call 'normal' but to Astrid it was acting weird….well weirder, but that's a story for another time. When Toothless first saw it he really liked it and by the course of a couple of months it became his sign in asking where Stormfly is and Astrid of course got used to it.

"Wow you two really are full friends right now" They both looked at the bed and saw Hiccup looking at them with a fond expression "Never thought this day would've come" he continued "The Gods must be smiling upon us. What a miracle" Astrid raised her eyebrow-AGAIN- "The bracelet" she nodded in understanding and chukled.

"Oh, I'm used to this by now, he always ask me where Stormfly is, every time she's not around"

"Awww bud you always look for Stormfly, don't you care for me anymore?" Hiccup said with a weak mock-hurt tone and dramatically put his hand over his chest and slightly bowed his head.

"Are you kidding me Human?" Toothless said as he gave Hiccup his infamous "Unimpressed look"*

Astrid laughed at the two "Don't worry Oh great Dragon Whisperer, This bold and brave Night Fury here" She said with a sarcastic voice "Was really worried earlier when he found out about your condition so, basically he still cares"

"Yeah I still care, but right now? Slowly perishing" said the Fury in defense with a bored tone but deep inside he is amused with the events happening.

"Aw bud I'm touched" "Oh the irony" "Yeah, yeah enough of that now go to rest. If your condition gets worse Stoick will definitely blame me"

"No, he won't"

"Yes, he will. I'm the one in charge and it wouldn't be a fair sight to have the 'Pride of Berk'" she said with matching air quotes "suffer from a fever"

"Aw man, he is still at it?"

"I don't think he's going to stop anytime soon you know. It started two years ago so, why stop now?" Hiccup settled back into a comfortable position, Toothless is in his bed and Astrid is heading for the door.

"Where?"

"Medicine"

"I'm all better"

"Say that to Gobber"

"I really am. No need for me to drink those bitter concoctions. If anything they make me feel worse"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk Gothi will be mad at you and..." she looked back at him and let's just sum it up: "With the way you look, you won't even convince the twins"

"Bud" Hiccup whispered to the Fury and signaled something. Before Astrid fully got out of the room she was blocked by Toothless and was now being pushed back to the side of the bed. The blonde-Viking could not get through or pass through the dragon so she grudgingly complied with it, of course there were couple of complaints. Once she was settled Toothless nodded in his cute little way and headed towards the door, closing the door behind him, as best as a dragon could.

"What is this nonsense about? And it better be good" There was a silent threat hanging at the end of her words.

"I have medicine here M'lady"

"You have? Where?" she frantically looked at his desk at the barrel at the end of his bed "If you have medicine you should have drunk it earlier"

"It's not drinkable." Astrid looked at him oddly "help me sit up and I'll explain" So with reluctance Astrid did so.

"Well Haddock, explain"

"I got it from Trader Johann. It's from a bark of a willow tree from the mainland he obtained. It has some components in it that proves to be helpful in decreasing down the fever*. It has no name yet, but it works. The other one is just something I discovered a couple days back"

"You did? That's amazing Hiccup. Where is it?"

Much to Astrid's surprise, Hiccup suddenly hugged her "Hiccup what-?" "The one I discovered is Yakapsule*roughly translating Hug" she chuckled and it sounded music to Hiccup's ear "You're messing with me" She accused but there is a playful and soft tone to her voice. Still, she hugged him back anyway.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah but, I'll feel much better if I try the other one"

"Which is?"

The blonde-Viking was surprised yet again with the Chieftain son's action. He pulled away from their hug and gently cupped her cheek then brought her lips straight to his. The kiss was gentle and soft as it was fragile and delicate unlike the others they had, there was no hesitation in it. It was passionate and it made Astrid's mind melt. He pulled away softly and whispered in her ear "Kisspirin"* then kissed it.

Astrid blushed but leaned on him. She bit her lip but he failed to see it "Let's just hope I won't get sick because of this"

"If you ever get sick, I don't care who objects but I WILL take care of you M'lady'" then kissed the top of her head. They sat in comfortable silence in the same position until:

"After this, can I punch you?" she said softly

"Will I get a kiss afterwards?"

"Hmmm"

**HTTYD-HTTYD-HTTYD-HTTYD-HTTYD-HTTYD-HTTYD-HTTYD**

**Crappy ending yeah I get it, anyway **

**Notes:**

*** g****rievousrommel**** now look what you've done Toothless is actually considering it tsk. Tsk. Tsk**

***** You know when Astrid found out about him and the itchy armpit scene in the second movie, you can find it there but you must know that already.**

******That is a real definition of an aspirin. Let's just say it's not fully made just yet. It's Hiccup so let's just assume he tinkered with Gothi's medicine cabinet a bit. I'll try to make a one-shot about it to make it clear.**

******* Yakapsule is from the words yakap and capsule. Yakap is a Tagalog word wich means hug (it's my mother tounge) **

********Kisspirin = Kiss and aspirin I'll try to make a side story for it for clearance.**

**I'm not really good with fluffiness if you haven't noticed yet with the last scene. I know next to nothing about romance so it's wee bit crappy. I think Hiccup is a bit ooc cause there isn't a sarcastic comment from him. I'll work on that. Hope this makes up for all my absences. Review? **

**See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4: Little help?

**Still Alive… haha disappointed? ... Yeah, thought so, anyway**

**I'll make it simple **

**I . WAS. BUSY.**

**SOOO:**

**Reader: Ok so you're not big on hiccstrid, ok. I'm still glad you're still reading this though. I'll take your advice starting now. Thank You**

**grievousrommel****: Most sadistic people huh? Well I'd like to meet them sometime. I myself can be sadistic at times, ask my sis for proof if you want. Not so big on Hiccstrid as well huh. **

**Official Summary stated above, like I aid I added my own flare in it **

**Hope y'all still like it**

**Any way…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. ANYTHING!**

**Me: Shut up**

**HTTYD-HTTYD-HTTYD-HTTYD-HTTYD-HTTYD-HTTYD-HTTYD**

As the two Viking teenagers are having their moment upstairs, Toothless bounded again the stairs only this time he's heading downwards.

"_Man I can't believe that useless human has a better love story than me. I'm the unholy offspring of Lightning and something-something they say. I'm the mighty Night Fury" _he thought bitterly_ "but a useless human got a tougher backbone than me. Man I hate my life"_

Toothless went over near fireplace of the Haddock house and ignited the ever so slowly dying fire. With nothing better to do, the Night Fury just sat there watching the ember of the fire dance around the fireplace then suddenly

"HICCUP" boomed Stoick the Vast. He pushed open the doors so hard that Toothless thought it might break, luckily though it didn't, still, it's hanging on it's last hinge.

"Man, what's this fatsy's hurry? .Geez. Lucky for him I didn't blast him straight to Valhalla the moment he opened the door" The night Fury was about to ignore the Chief when,

"Fatsy? Really Toothy? " giggles then followed the said statement "Storm-"

"Chief, you need something?"

"Astrid where's Hiccup?"

Astrid lightly rolled her eyes "Upstairs. Resting"

"Nothing wrong?"

"Nothing chief. Why would you even ask that?"

"I thought you send Stormfly to fetch me" He then gestured for the Nadder to enter. Stormfly entered hesitantly and albeit shyly, avoiding to make any eye contact to anyone, dragon or human.

"Why would you say that?" Astrid asked as she went near her dragon. When she got enough to touch her, Stormfy recoiled, startling Astrid and Toothless. "Girl what's wrong?" but the Nadder only squawked sadly. Well atleast it was a squawk to Astrid but to Toothless its:

"I'm sorry for this commotion Astrid. It's Hookfang's fault" "Hookfang? Why that little-" Toothless mumbled under his breath so that Stormfly will not hear him.

"Nothing is wrong?" Stoick broke the confusing scene with his thick accent

"Yeah chief everything's fine" Astrid replied rather hesitantly, though, she hid the hesitance in her voice, there is still a miniscule part of it, luckily it went over the chief's head

"Good. Then I'll be going, duty's not over yet" he walked out of the house, but not before putting the door back to it's place and mumbling along the way to ask Gobber to fix it later.

Astrid looked at Stormfly and the two held eye contact for a couple of moments before Astrid smiled softly "It's okay girl. It must be pretty important for you to go to the chief"

"You have no idea" Stormfly replied as Astrid lightly scratched her at the side of her face.

"But you will still have your punishment later understand?" Astrid said with the same tone she used with Hiccup earlier. The Nadder just nodded. Satisfied Astrid left upstairs again.

When she was gone, "S-so H-hookfang?"

"It was horrible and disgusting Tooth not to mention weird." "E-explain" He gestured to the spot right in front of him at the fireplace. Stormfly settled at it quite comfortably before turning to Toothless and told him her tale, well as best as she could with her heart pounding wildly.

"Ok well Astrid allowed me to go outside earlier and fly on my own" Toothless nodded at this

"When I was outside, I was flying over Mildew's former house when suddenly _he _came out of nowhere and started flying in circles around me" at this point Toothless have an angry and sort of disgusted look on his face. You see, flying around another dragon in circles is the equivalent of flirting to humans and for Stormfly it's really weird and it's even weirder if the dragon is Hookfang "I know right?" she exclaimed as she saw Toothless' expression _"He's angry? Could he be jealous?" _hoped the Nadder in her thoughts

He mustered up some courage and asked "W-why?" _damn stutter_

"I have no idea and I certainly don't want to know more about it. Who knows maybe he'll suddenly just exclaim he wants to be with me" Stormfly then blushed as soon as she caught on to what she just blurted out

"You consider that thought?" There was wariness and some other emotion in the Fury's tone that the Nadder didn't dare name.

"NO, no, of course not. I was really just weird out by his actions that I don't know what I say out loud" with the way he's looking at her she added "Believe me I wouldn't dream about it" that seemed to calm him down.

"If that's the case then stay away from him. NO. MATTER. WHAT."

He stated firmly like an order of a Chief to it's servant in a middle of a very important battle. Then looked away as he continue pondering his thoughts concerning a Monstrous Nightmare and it's suppose end at the claw of the mighty Night Fury, along with his former plan of asking her out, but after everything, could she still agree with it?

"_She would, would she?"_

Stormfly's eye were wide with realization and her heart was swelling with giddiness at the thought:

"_Oh My Gods. He's right, Toothless is jealous" _she then smiled knowingly to herself _"I got to thank him later" _She nodded lightly towards the side window of the house where a figure of red figure had been listening to their conversation and was very satisfied by it.

"Part 1 is done" the figure declared to his companions "time for Part 2" then they flew away.

**HTTYD-HTTYD-HTTYD-HTTYD-HTYYD-HTTYD-HTTYD-HTTYD**

**Yeah, haha there you go **

**I really don't like this one cause it's made out of a writer's block but still I posted it**

**It's also very short, as always.**

**Hope y'all like it **


End file.
